


Cosin me up!

by RyunnKazan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, math geeks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyunnKazan/pseuds/RyunnKazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: I'm failing math + you know everything=TEACH ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosin me up!

"So I take the cosine of 41.2…"

"Right," Wendy pointed out, "And now you can solve for X."

Pan nodded and typed the numbers into the calculator and frowned at the results. "There is no way a hypotenuse is that large."

Wendy chuckled. "No it's fine."

"No…" Pan pressed. "It can't be right. I'll have to do the whole problem over...how do I start again?"

Wendy buried her face into her hands and released a frustrated groan. "Really? Pan I've explained this to you twice already."

Pan through the pencil down. "Can't you just finish this for me? The old crone grades the homework! She's brutal!"

Wendy smiled indulgently. It was tempting really; she wanted to get out of the stuffy classroom just as much as him.

"Besides," Pan eased in, lifting his eyebrows in a way he knew made Wendy melt. "I'll take you ten minutes. And then we could leave..."

Wendy coughed and turned away from her boyfriend's intense smolder. "No. You have to get this Pan, and you won't learn anything if I do it for you."

Pan frowned, his excellent plan flawed thanks to his girlfriend's will to resist. Still, Pan was a fighter and he always had a plan B, C, and D if he had scrap ideas.

"Oh no." Wendy pulled her chair back and scooted away from him. "I know that face; I don't trust that face."

Pan shrugged. "The door still locks from the inside right?"

Oh no…

"Yeah, why-"

Before she could finish, Pan pulled her back to him and kissed her lips as lightly as feathers on the wind. When he felt her melt against him he deepened the kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders so that he could twine his fingers in her golden locks. Just when he was sure she was entranced, he pulled away, pulled his chair back to the other side of the table, and picked up his pencil.

"Whoo!" he breathed, trying to vanish the airiness the kiss left in his brain. "I'd love to keep making out with you and all, but as a good student and one of your tutorees, I can not even think about fooling around whilst my homework is unfinished." With that, he picked up the calculator and began typing in random numbers, waiting for his plan to fall into place.

The fog that Pan had abandoned her in finally cleared and Wendy was left too warm, too excited, and too fooled for her taste.

She knew what he was doing; it was hardly the first time since the beginning of their engagement that he used his handsome wares to mold her into a love struck fool. But damn it she thought she had developed an immunity by now!

She glared at him deeply, hating and wanting him all at once.

Pan looked up and stared innocently at his tutor/girlfriend. "Yes?" the grin that followed instantly gave away his facade, but it didn't matter. He had won and he knew it.

Wendy snatched the paper from him and began scribbling away.

"Yes!" Pan sang in victory.

"Watch it lover boy." Wendy warned. "It take's two to tango. So unless you want to go home alone, I suggest you at least watch and try to learn."

With anyone else, Pan would had scoffed. But this was Wendy Darling, his overall academic savior, and the women who held the reins on their "extracurricular activities".

So Pan leant his chin on her shoulder and watched her write out numbers that didn't mean a thing to him, his opposite hand playing with her hair, and imagined a time where there would be no classrooms or math homework to worry about.


End file.
